Time-to-positivity (TTP) is an important predictive indicator of the severity of potential blood borne infections. For instance, it has been shown that organisms of significant medical importance turn positive in continuous blood monitoring systems more quickly than commonly known contaminants. While common contaminants can represent a challenge since, e.g., they can cause sepsis in premature infants, immuno-compromised hosts and in hospitalized patients with intravascular devices (e.g., catheters), more often than not, contaminants simply represent a breakdown in the technique of collecting a blood culture specimen. If a common contaminant is isolated in only one blood culture bottle from a peripheral blood draw, it is generally not necessary to treat the patient with antibiotics. However, if an organism of significant medical importance is similarly isolated, the most effective patient care option will typically be to begin antibiotic therapy as quickly as possible.